


One Kiss

by yixxes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, peter parker - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixxes/pseuds/yixxes
Summary: A kiss between you and Peter shines some light on yall’s situation-ship.





	One Kiss

A kiss could be very confusing. It could mean so many different things depending on the person who was interpreting it.

To Peter, one kiss from you made all of his dreams come true. One kiss from you, at long last, meant that the love of his life and the girl of his dreams liked him back. 

To you, a kiss to Peter simply meant that you had a little too much to drink and he was the cutest guy around. Of course you thought Peter was cute, you just didn’t see him the way that he saw you. Instead, you saw him for all that he was now: your best friend. Had you known, however, that he had these secret feelings for you, you never would’ve done it. You never would’ve intentionally led him to believe that there was something there when there wasn’t.

Had you been in a competent, sober state of mind, you probably would’ve been able to pick up on the signs that the kiss had hit him different, but of course, you lost all touch with your sobriety by the end of the night so you didn’t notice anything until the following day when you checked your phone. Peter had called a couple of times and left one voicemail where he rambled a bit before asking you, very nervously with a stutter here and there, if you’d want to go on a date with him. 

You knew that you had to tell him the truth, but you couldn’t do it through text or even over the phone. He deserved better than that, so you invited him over. You knew that face-to-face would be hard, you just didn’t anticipate that you’d wind up in tears in front of him trying to break it to him gently.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” He was doing his best to comfort you without actually knowing what was wrong. Little did he know that it wasn’t okay and he’d probably be hurting way more than you were when you finally broke the news to him. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but we’re gonna get through it, alright? You and me, we’ll figure it out together. I’ll be right by your side the whole way through, you know why?”

You were secretly hoping that he wouldn’t say what you thought he was gonna say. 

Peter tilted your chin up a little so that he could look you in the eyes. “’s because I love you.”

“No,” you whimpered, turning your head to the side so that you couldn’t feel his touch anymore. 

“I do.” he told you, grabbing up your hand. “I love you, y/n, I.. I’m in love with you.”

You started to cry even more because that was the problem. He was saying it to make you feel better, but it was actually making you feel worse. It was hurting you, and it’d surely hurt him, but he deserved the truth. “I know you do, but you shouldn’t.”

His eyebrows dipped slightly in confusion, but his soft smile remained. “What do you mean? Of course I should, you’re... you’re everything to me, y/n, you.. you know me better than anybody else, you’re always there for me and you-”

“Peter, please, stop, I’m not-”

“But you are!” he insisted. “You’re perfect, perfect for me, you always have been-”

“Except I’m not in love with you!” There was a better way to say it, you were just so overwhelmed. You couldn’t listen to him talk you up knowing that you were about to smack him down. Looking up at him and comparing the pain you imagined you’d see on his face to the actual anguish in his eyes absolutely destroyed you. With a shaky breath, you continued, desperate to explain yourself and maybe make things right. 

“I’m so sorry, I don’t... I don’t know why I don’t feel that way for you, i-if I could change it, I would in a heartbeat, I promise you. You’re everything to me, Peter, you’re my best friend, and I’m so lucky to be loved by the best guy I’ll ever meet, but you...” you sighed, tilting your head back in hopes of keeping some tears at bay. They ran from the corner of your eyes instead. “You’re gonna make a very lucky girl out of someone someday, and I can’t wait to see you fall in love with someone who deserves to be loved by someone like you. I can’t wait. But I need you to accept the fact that it isn’t me and I need you not to hate me for it. It’s selfish and you have every right to hate me, but I can’t, I can’t lose you as my best friend, our friendship means the world to me and I’d just fall apart without-”

Peter wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against him. For a little while you stood there in his arms, crying into his chest feeling sorrier than you ever had for something that you had no control over. And Peter? He was hurt, of course, that you didn’t feel the same way, but he felt even worse that you thought he’d throw the entire friendship away. You meant way too much to him for that.

“Don’t be sorry.” he said softly in your ear. “I’m not mad at you, okay? It’s okay, I’m fine, and I’m not going anywhere.”

You let the way that he rubbed up and down your back and his reassuring words soothe you. Slowly but surely, your heartbeat slowed.

“Ever. And if you think that that, um.. ‘lucky girl’ could ever be you, just know that I’ll wait. I’ll wait forever for the day that I become what you need and for the day that you decide you love me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This flopped so horribly on Tumblr, so feedback is always appreciated if you don't mind (:   
> I am @yixxes on tumblr ( https://yixxes.tumblr.com/private/620598787550887936/tumblr_qbqun8z0lA1x4987g ) and that's where all of my other work is if you'd like to check it out.


End file.
